Many industrial processings require operations, as the welding, during which harmful vapours gases, dusts and/or smokes are developed which pollute the working ambient.
Localized suction devices for removing vapours, gases, dusts and/or smokes are known which however do not always perfectly accomplish the exact task for which they are used.
The known prior art provides also localized suction devices including an orientable and flexible tubular branch respectively connected at its ends to a sucking motor/fan group and to a sucking inlet head, in order to orientate the latter with respect to the source of dust, gas smoke, vapours and/or the like.
The above-mentioned known suction devices comprise a flexible pipe or hose having a non-self-supporting structure and pivoted arms which are balanced by elastic means located within the pipe or hose.
The known devices of the type mentioned above have a number of drawbacks. Firstly, the inner cross-section area of the tubular branch which conveys the smokes, vapors, ducts and gases is partially obstructed by the presence of the articulated support.
Secondly, the articulation of the arms forming the support, comprises oscillation pivots and balancing springs which are subjected to vapours which are often acid and corrosive and therefore compromise their functionality.
Furthermore, suction devices of the above-mentioned type have a fixed pre-established length.